1. Field
An aspect of example embodiments relates to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery using the same, and more particularly, to a simply manufactured electrode assembly and a secondary high-power battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a secondary battery, for example, a jelly-roll type electrode assembly may be formed by winding a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed therebetween. In this instance, a positive electrode tab and a negative electrode tab may be fused and bonded to non-coating portions, respectively.
In another example, a stack-type electrode assembly may be formed by sequentially stacking a plurality of separate positive electrode plates and negative electrode plates with a separator interposed therebetween. In this instance, a positive electrode tab and a negative electrode tab may be extracted from each of the positive electrode plates and each of the negative electrode plates, respectively.